From Me to You
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Their relationship was supposed to be secret and strictly sexual, a partnership that was made to fill the void when their crushes became a couple. But Jack and Cupcake learned on Valentine's Day that the happy lovebirds have broken up, leaving the door wide open for them to ask out their true love. So why did they turn down the chance to keep their usual rendezvous?


Disclaimer: All characters, events, and material related to _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ are owned by William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation. Dialogue from and inspired by _frommemetoyou_ Tumblr prompts (_Reaction Meme: Valentine's Version_ posts). Cover Art by Jake Nickleby.

* * *

Warning: This story represents the characters of _Rise of the Guardians _in a modern setting, and is alternate to their canonical role. This story also contains mature language and description of sexual intercourse between members of the opposite sex. Please reconsider reading this story if you are sensitive to these types of content.

* * *

From Me to You

It would have made any Burgess High student wonder if they had made it to the right school that morning, with the halls decorated in a red and pink flood of elementary hearts. The popularity of the holiday was evenly split by the student body; there were as much teenagers who _despised_ Valentine's Day as to those who worshiped it.

"Oh! It's my favorite time of year…" Jack Frost announced to his best friend as he casually skipped through the school's double-door entrance. His eyes swept across the hallway, taking in the sight of club presidents passing out rose grams from their baskets to every giddy underclassman.

Jamie Bennett lagged behind, huffing as he tried keeping up with the livelier teenager. He brushed his brown hair out of his eyes with the simple shake of his head. "What do you care?" the younger of the two teen boys questioned cynically. "You're single…"

The blue-eyed teen shrugged off the other boy's pessimistic remark, justifying himself with, "So? I still love this day."

"Why, is there somebody you love?" Jamie asked, shamelessly making no attempt to hide his disinterest in his friend's fascination with the commercial celebration.

"I don't love anyone," Jack declared as he collected a rose from the Chemistry Club. "I'm just here for the chocolate…"

"Huh, I should've figured," Jamie muttered, watching his friend receive three more roses from the Cooking Club, French Club, and German Club. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the display. Despite his former lack of interest, he asked curiously, "So, there isn't anyone you're secretly crushing on?"

Jack ignored the question, holding his hand out expectedly to his best friend. When the younger teen shook his head, Jack yelled disappointingly, "What do you mean you didn't get me anything?"

Jamie dismissed the boy's outburst and pressed on, "Any secret admirers?"

Finally, Jack gave a somewhat satisfactory answer, "I'm not sure if they're a secret admirer or a stalker… but at least they have good taste in gifts."

"You better be careful, Jack," Jamie warned, keeping on a serious face while making his sarcastic remark. "You might find yourself bound to some unwanted fangirl."

"Look, they can buy me all the chocolates in the world," Jack stated matter-of-factly, "I still won't go out with them."

"Just don't write a song and play it in front of everyone again," Jamie recalled of Jack's unexpected showcase in the school's cafeteria last year. "It's embarrassing…"

"Oh, come on! No one ever sings serenades anymore…" Jack complained, disappointed that the faculty cancelled the choir's Valentine flash mobs.

"And there's probably a reason for that," Jamie pointed out, referring to the staff's claim of the impromptu performances being "too distracting". Jack stuck out his tongue out at Jamie, who started smirking at him.

"So, what are you and Pippa doing today?" Jack asked as he tossed his accumulation of roses to a lonely looking freshman, who instantly brightened at the spontaneous gesture. A shy smile and a small wave was given as thanks.

Jamie's mood changed rapidly. He stopped dead in his tracks, and his smile disappear instantaneously. "We're not together anymore…" he muttered in a low voice.

"Wait, what? You're not?" Jack sputtered upon hearing the other boy's statement. "What happened?"

Jamie shrugged defeatedly. "She just said that she didn't love me anymore…"

"Ah, it'll all blow over," Jack reassured. "The two of you'll get back together before the end of the night!"

"We're never getting back together," Jamie responded bluntly, his expression growing even darker.

Jack stared silently, shocked and sorrowed. "Really? That's it?"

"Yeah…" Jamie confirmed quietly.

"But of all days…" Jack mused.

"It's just Valentine's Day…" Jamie shrugged off. "I don't see the big deal…"

The halls became unnaturally quiet, as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two teenage boys. Pippa seemed so happy to be in a relationship with Jamie. Jack never suspected that Jamie's girlfriend would want to break up. If he had, then he probably would have noticed before the two had even gotten together. Then he and Pippa might have been… Jack stopped himself before he finished that thought, clearing the "what ifs" from his head. He didn't like to dwell on the past. There was no denying that he used to have a crush on Pippa, but his feelings had changed over time.

Jamie recollected himself, letting out a final sigh before getting back into a better state of mind. Continuing down the hall, he suggested, "Since we've both don't have anyone, do you want to come to my house and watch a movie?" When no response followed, Jamie's steps slowed. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Jack hadn't even moved. He wasn't even facing in the same direction. Jamie's eyes narrowed in confusion. What was Jack doing?

"Sorry, Jamie," Jack said distractedly, waving the younger boy off. Something in the distance had caught his eye. His steps towards his focal point were at first hesitant, as he made up his mind to part ways with Jamie. "There's something I've got to do…" Jack started to pick up his pace, not waiting to hear a proper response from the other boy. "Catch you later?"

"Jack?" Jamie called, confused by his best friend's unexpected departure. "Where are you going?"

But Jack was already out of earshot to be able to answer Jamie, making his way across the courtyard. His sight was fixated on a lone figure sitting on an unfurnished bench, not once breaking the connection on the young woman. He stood by her, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge his arrival. Despite that it seemed like she was ignoring him, he knew that she was aware of his presence.

"Hey…" he called faintly.

"This is so embarrassing," she grumbled to him. "I had a dream about you yesterday."

"Oh, really?" Jack smiled cockily. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, right…" Cupcake responded cynically. Jack pouted, making his bright blue eyes as wide as possible. That, however, did not sway her. "Nice try…"

"Do you have a Valentine yet?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"Valentine? Pft!" the older girl spat. "I've never had a Valentine. My _mom_ gave me a rose because she felt sorry for me…" As if on cue, the two eighteen-year-olds watched a lovestruck couple stroll through the courtyard several feet away.

"Young love, isn't it sweet?" Jack sighed dramatically.

Cupcake gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed at the display in front of them. She balled up her fists as she began to rant, "If I see another couple holding hands, I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what?" he wondered, masking his concern in a neutral tone. His eyes would have betrayed him if Cupcake 's attention wasn't attached to the lovebirds.

Cupcake sighed defeatedly, dropping her hands to her sides. She was getting herself worked up over the smallest things. "I don't know…"

Jack looked back at the hallway, noticing that Jamie was only now dejectedly walking away. The older teen watched shamefacedly until his best friend disappeared from sight. Jamie wasn't supposed to see the two of them together. Cupcake was going to get angry with him for causing this breach, and she was already in bit of a foul mood. He never meant for this to happen.

Cupcake glanced up, mumbling to him, "What's got you so bummed?"

Sucking in a breath, Jack decided it was better to confess and receive a less severe blow. With his charm, there was still a chance he could resolve her temper tonight. But he didn't think he could keep up with the way things were going anymore. He had to try to get her to agree with making amendments to their spoken contract.

"I kind of blew Jamie off," he sighed. "I feel guilty for sneaking around him all the time. Can't we just tell him?"

"We can't tell people that we're fuck buddies. It's a basic rule!" Cupcake reminded firmly, though the deadly serious look in her eyes was enough of a reminder on its own.

"But he's my best friend!" he stressed. "And the two of you were close, too!"

"Until he started dating Pippa, and it ruined our friendship!" she shot back, the rawness in her voice giving her true emotions away. Jack stared at her sympathetically with wide, blue eyes. When she calmed herself, she continued, "I'm not as strong as you, Jack. You could remain friends with Jamie, but I loved him too much to see him with someone else…"

"Jamie and Pippa broke up," Jack muttered suddenly. Cupcake's eyes lit up, shocked at the unexpected news. Then, she broke her stare away from his, casting her gaze on the ground. When she said nothing in response, he persisted, "You should call him up. He's not doing anything tonight…" He did his best to ignore the horrible stabbing pain in his side when he finished.

"Yeah, right…" she muttered miserably, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. Her eyes were fixated on her shoes. "I think my chances with Jamie are permanently damaged."

Jack continued to watch Cupcake sadly, torn with the decision of who he should feel more sorry for—Cupcake, Jamie, or himself. He wholeheartedly wanted things to get better between the other two, but if they ever made up and became a couple, then he would have to watch them from the sidelines. He wouldn't be able to handle that seclusion.

"What about you? Are you finally going to take your chance with Pippa?" Cupcake questioned nonchalantly.

"You know, I think…" I'm in love with somebody else. "…she's with someone else now."

That caught Cupcake's attention. "Is that why she and Jamie broke up?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so…"

"So, no plans at all tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Well… they don't know I'm going out with you, so I'm going to have a girl's night sitting in and cry about being single…" she stated sarcastically. "You can join in, if you'd like."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, offended. "Are you insinuating that I'm a girl? Because if it's going to be like that, then I'm _not _coming over."

"It's Valentine's, we can do whatever you want," she mumbled, uncaring.

"I'll give you a pearl necklace later," he smirked.

"That's in violation of our agreement, Jack," Cupcake stated firmly, glaring at him. "No gifts."

"That's not what I meant," Jack corrected, doing his best to conceal a snicker.

"What?" Cupcake did not hide the fact that she was not at all amused.

"A pearl necklace is when you…" He leaned over and whispered the rest in her ear.

Cupcake grimaced in disgust. "Gross, we're not trying that."

"You said we could do whatever I wanted," he reminded smugly.

"Well, I take it back. We're not doing that." It took some effort on Cupcake's part not to gag. What the hell was Jack thinking?

"Then what do you plan we do?" Jack offered.

"Just come by my place. My folks will be out tonight," Cupcake dictated. Without so much of a smile appearing on her face, she stated firmly, "Six-thirty. Don't be late."

* * *

"Six-thirty, don't be late…" Jack repeated to himself, almost mockingly. Cupcake, as usual, was all professional about their affair. She would make a successful business if hooking up was her full-time job. And damn, she was _spectacular_ at what she did. From the way she pressed her soft, warm skin against his as she rocked her hips in sync his thrusts, to the way she made those wonderfully lustful sounds…

"Jack…" she moaned.

Jack's eyes snapped open, finding himself back in reality. She would never say that…

It was a term of their agreement. They were not obligated to say each other's name; that they could say whatever they wanted. Cupcake had been so heartbroken at the start of their engagement that she imagined she was with Jamie. It had been easier for her to pretend before Jack bleached his natural brunette locks.

Jack could see it in her eyes when she first saw the snow white hair. She desperately wanted him to dye it back so she could fantasize again. He never found out why she never did. All that he did know was that she stopped screaming out Jamie's name when he made her come. Oh, but how he would have loved to hear her scream out _his_ name… Maybe one day she would be able to see _him_.

Cupcake claimed that she wasn't strong as Jack was, but he knew that wasn't true. She thought of her emotions, her vulnerability as a source of weakness. Her tolerant, confident exterior concealed the inner self well, but Jack saw that intense passion the young woman possessed. Jack was able to maintain his friendship with Jamie not because he was stronger than Cupcake, but because it turned out that he didn't love Pippa as much as he thought he did… and not as much as Cupcake loved Jamie.

The eighteen-year-old kept herself guarded, shielding her doubts from everyone. Jack had been an exceptional case, having caught her in an exposed state. It was at a house party at their friends Claude and Caleb's, days after Cupcake and Jamie's disreputable fight. Jack found her beating her fist against a bedroom wall, stopping her before she busted up the interior _or_ her hand. Through a heated explanation, it became clear what had set her off—Jamie and Pippa were having their debut date in the living room below them.

"How dare he!" she sobbed, eyes red and cheeks drenched.

"I know, I know…" Jack whispered, unaware of the stray tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. His feelings for Pippa were still recent at the time, and seeing her with his best friend really hurt. He empathized with Cupcake.

Jack held Cupcake, hand on either side of her face, doing what he could to calm her. With each passing moment, he found himself inching closer to her… until his lips were on somehow hers, locked in a vehement kiss, and suddenly he was naked and inside of Cupcake. They left the party that night, fully clothed and with arrangements to have another casual affair the next weekend.

Hooking up helped ease the pain of seeing their crushes together, not to mention that Cupcake was _really_ good in bed. Jack had fun, and over time, he forgot about Pippa. It was taking Cupcake longer to get over Jamie, and he was okay with that… but then he started develop feelings for Cupcake. Jack doubted that she ever would get over Jamie.

Damn, another rule he broke…

Jack shifted the grocery bag he carried to get a better grip on the droopy, red rose bouquet he juggled underneath his arm. On the corner of the Burgess and Main Street, he saw the six twenty-five bus pull up to its stop. "Shit…" he cursed to himself in a whisper, "I'm going to be late…" Jack raced down the sidewalk past City Hall, up to the apartment building across the street. He sprinted up the staircase leading to the third story, and hurried along to the end of the hallway where Cupcake's suite waited.

Cupcake answered the door with a startlingly promptness, though Jack didn't let him faze him at all. He took notice of her wearing a rose-colored cotton dress, with a sweetheart neckline that tastefully drew attention to her breasts. The hem, however, modestly reached a few inches above her knees.

Jack stepped through the threshold. "Ta-Da!" he greeted, holding out the bouquet of red roses to her. "Look who's here on-time!"

Cupcake raised an eyebrow. "Who did you get all these roses for?"

"Don't worry, they're not gifts. They're props," he reassured, lightly tossing the bouquet and grocery bag onto her dresser.

"Yeah, well, when you said you would give me a pearl necklace, I thought I was getting actual jewelry…" Cupcake shared in a flat tone.

"Besides, the florist on the corner couldn't sell wilted flowers, so he handed these to me for free," Jack added.

Cupcake snorted, commenting with that sarcastic tone of hers, "Yeah, nothing says 'I love you' more than a bouquet that'll die in two days…"

"I've got the lube and strawberries," Jack announced, holding up each item in his hands. "We're all set!" He kicked off his high top sneakers to a corner of the room, and flopped himself down on Cupcake's bed.

Cupcake ignored him, instead reflecting out loud in an unamused tone, "How are we both still dressed?" Jack glanced down at himself, taken in the fact that he was still fully clothed with a blue hooded jacket and brown skinny jeans. Cupcake was obviously getting sexually frustrated.

Jack sprawled on the bed, propping himself up with his elbow. With a comedic, lustful look at Cupcake, taking a single rose and placing the stem in the open space between his lips. "I'm going to lay you down on a bed of roses and…" He stopped mid-sentence as the rose dropped from his mouth, gasping slightly in pain.

Cupcake snorted at Jack's expense. With a smirk, she commented, "It would have been a lot more romantic if you de-thorned the rose before you put it in your mouth…"

Disappointedly, Jack tossed the flower prop onto the girl's dresser. "So much for that foreplay…"

"I need help getting out of this dress," Cupcake said, turning her back towards him so he could pull down the zipper. She let the dress fall down to the floor, abandoning it there once she stepped out of the garment.

Jack's eyes trailed up her legs to the perfect shape of her body. She was wearing her best lingerie tonight, the delicate fabric accentuating her sultry curves. Cupcake glanced down to his crotch, then locked eyes with him, and smirked. "Is that my gift in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Can I take it out now?" he grunted, shifting the waistband of his jeans uncomfortably. His pants became excruciatingly tight around the crotch, and the room was suddenly unbearably warm. "Sitting down is becoming more and more difficult."

Given a nod as consent, Jack unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and tugged them off his hips. That, apparently, wasn't quick enough for Cupcake, who yanked the rest off of his ankles and tossed onto the floor. A strangled gasp escaped from Jack's throat. The bulge appearing through the thin, cotton fabric of his underwear was faithfully prominent.

Cupcake slid her hand underneath his hoodie, grazing her nails up his chest until she reached his nipples. The pads of her fingers traced along his areola, sparking some physical excitement in Jack. "Please, Cupcake," he begged. "Take it off, already…"

"Tell me how you want it…" she purred, playfully tugging on one of drawstrings.

"Just rip it off!" the aroused teen pleaded impatiently. Cupcake fiercely gripped the edge of the sweatshirt, and jerked it forcibly over his head. It hurt Jack's ears as the fabric pulled past his head, but he was too horny to pay attention to the pain.

"Need a condom?" she asked, casually tossing him a wrapped one to him.

"Y-yeah..." he answered, catching it with shaky hands. Clumsily, he opened the package and rolled out the contraceptive. He positioned the sheath over his erection, but he kept missing; his fingers kept slipping. "I can't put it on right," he mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn pink.

"Really, Jack? You've done it before," she teased, "It's not that complicated…"

"I can't think straight around you!" he yelled nervously.

"Want me to do it?" she offered.

"Yes, please," he breathed desperately.

Cupcake smiled seductively. "I can put it on using just my mouth."

"Is that even possible?" Jack questioned skeptically.

"I just _said_ I could…" his lover challenged.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he contended.

Cupcake gave him a smug smile before she placed the condom in between her lips, wrapping her mouth around the ring of the contraption, and then lowered her head to his lap. "Ah!" Jack gasped as he felt her warm, wet mouth graze along the length of his penis. He prayed that he wouldn't come too early when he felt Cupcake pull herself away, disappointingly feeling cool air surrounding his privates.

"You're really sensitive today," Cupcake observed as she rolled the rest of the condom on with her hand.

"Yeah, well, we _did_ skip out meetings two weeks in a row," Jack pointed out.

"Now, strip me," Cupcake commanded, gesturing to her lingerie. Jack obeyed, reaching behind her to undo the metal clasp on the back of her bra. With a glance at her panties, a mischievous smile curled on his lips. He got an idea.

"I can take it off using just my teeth," Jack declared confidently.

Cupcake smiled, though unimpressed by the boy's proclamation. "You just can't stand to be one-upped, can you, Jack?"

"Eh, what can I say? I love a challenge," he said nonchalantly. Cupcake threw another sultry smile at him, and lied down on her back. She perked her hips up for Jack to gain better access to her undergarment.

"Careful, don't rip it," she warned. Jack jerked his head, pulling harder on the delicate, lace garment. "Teeth! Stop it with the teeth!" she shouted urgently.

Jack sat up, proudly holding her underwear between his lips. Dropping it out of his mouth, he asked cockily, "Impressed?"

Jack grabbed the strawberry-flavored lube from the desk, and poured a generous amount in his palm. Wrapping his hand around his erection, he rubbed the cool liquid around his shaft. Then, he slipped two fingers inside of Cupcake, who arched her back in ecstasy at the feel of the intrusion. She released an airy moan as she felt Jack push through. His hands might have been almost always cold, but he had the most amazing, magical touch.

Cupcake flexed her hips faster in a sensual, rhythmic pattern with each thrust Jack made. Her muscles tightened around him, feeling her natural lubrication slick her down; it put the artificially made product to shame. She was going to come soon if he didn't stop, and oh God, he better not… Jack withdrew his fingers, causing Cupcake to softly whine at the loss.

Cupcake glared at him. "You're such a tease!" He lifted his hand to comb his lubed fingers through her rich, dark locks. "Don't get it in my hair!" she complained.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Cupcake shot him an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to snap. I just washed it. You know how difficult my hair can be when it dries…"

"You ready?" Jack asked. She nodded, sitting up.

Cupcake straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his erection. She shimmied her hips so she could feel him at every angle, causing Jack to roll his head back and groan in pleasure. Cupcake was so _wet_, and so, so _good_… She never failed to disappoint. He could already feel the pre-ejaculate leaking out from his tip. Jack jerked his hips faster, thrusting up at a rhythmic pace.

"You're sweating already," Cupcake pointed out. Jack's breathing became heavy and ragged; she could feel the moist heat against her skin.

Jack hummed, "I love it when you talk dirty…"

"You consider that dirty talk?" Cupcake challenged in a sultry tone. "Well, then, how about I shove your erect cock up-" Jack let out a strangled yelp, ejaculating into the condom.

"That was quick," she muttered sarcastically. Disappointed, Cupcake dismounted Jack and lied down on the mattress. Jack removed the soiled condom, and tossed it into her waste bin.

"S-sorry," he whispered, pale cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Jack climbed on top of her, and began nipping her naturally plump lips. Cupcake moaned, but angrily jerked away. She was not happy that he didn't give her an orgasm. Despite her unwelcoming gesture, Jack continued to arouse her, trailing his tongue down her neck. He started sucking her soft skin lightly.

"Don't lick there!" she snapped. He pulled his head back.

"You usually like that…" Jack faltered.

"You usually get it up quicker…" Cupcake shot back.

"Hey, I just need some time to recuperate!" he defended. "Give a poor guy a break!"

Cupcake sighed, fingering over the spot where Jack kissed. She mumbled to herself, "Now I just have a wet neck and a hickey that will fade in the hour… great." Jack sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. With a sigh, he determined that he should take this as his signal to leave. But before he could set his feet down on the hardwood floor, the two teens heard from beyond Cupcake's bedroom the apartment front door slam.

"Shit, they weren't supposed to be home yet!" Cupcake whispered in a panic, shoving Jack's clothes in his arms. "You need to go, now!" Jack fell backwards on the other side of her mattress. Cupcake snatched her robe hanging from her coat rack, hastily wrapping it around herself.

"Cupcake, honey? Is everything all right in there?" they heard Cupcake's mother call through the bedroom door, echoing footsteps gradually getting louder as she approached closer.

"Hide under the bed!" she ordered to Jack in an urgent whisper, tightly tying the matching sash at lightening speed. The doorknob slowly started to turn.

"Cupcake?" her mother called, cautiously opening the door. She softly smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom?" the teenage girl called, feigning a casual tone.

"Your dad got sick at dinner," her mother explained.

"Oh…" Cupcake shifted uncomfortably. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Nothing too bad, so we might go back out to catch the last showing of our movie. He just needs to lie down for a bit. Did you just take a shower?"

Cupcake's eyes shifted awkwardly around the room, fingers brushing over her hairline. Her sweat must have mistakenly looked like shower water. She was not about to challenge that fault, and answered with a closed-mouthed, "Mm-hmm!"

Her mother watched her with admiration. "Do you need anything?"

Cupcake plastered on a weak smile. "You know, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight…"

"Okay," her mother accepted. "Goodnight, sweetie. Happy Valentine's Day…" Cupcake held her breath as she watched her mother slowly closed her door. Once she heard the lock clicked, she collapsed onto the bed.

"That was close…" Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed back up on the bed.

"Sorry you're stuck here…" Cupcake apologized, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's okay," he assured her. "I'm pretty good at sneaking out. I'll just wait around 'til the coast is clear." Jack strapped on a new condom, and climbed on top of Cupcake, kissing her down her neck to stimulate sexual excitement in her.

"We can't!" Cupcake whispered urgently, "They're in the next room, they'll hear us." Ignoring her protests, Jack continued to kiss down her neck until she started to purr. "Oh…"

"Shh, shh," Jack hushed, gently brushing a finger on her lips. "If you moan like that, we'll get caught…"

Cupcake made no conscious attempt to heed his warning, but fortunately for Jack's sake, she did not moan any louder that could draw any unwanted attention. Jack eased himself into her, getting reacquainted with the feel. She was still slick from their last round. He thrusted upward, firm and strong. "Ah!" she squealed.

He wrapped his hands around her arms, loving the feel of her brawny muscles. Cupcake was so _buff_. Her body type was completely different from Pippa's tall, slim frame. Their built was too different to compare. He never could imagine making love to Pippa when he was with Cupcake. He'd imagine that Pippa would be quiet and demure while making love; Cupcake, in comparison, was undoubtedly much more _wild_. It made him wish that he wasn't so comparable to Jamie for her.

"Jack…" she moaned.

Did she just say-

"Oh, _Jack_…"

She said it again. She said- You said…

"_Ja-a-a-ck!_"

That's right! But-but that's me! Jack! That's my name! She said my name!

She sees me, he thought. She _sees_ me!

Cupcake grabbed a plump, juicy strawberry from the container left on her nightstand, and stuffed it in her mouth to muffle her scream. Her vaginal muscles clamped down around him. Her orgasm was so intense that Jack could feel it, and he couldn't hold on much longer. Jack found his own climax, releasing a stream of semen into the condom. They collapsed into each other's arms in a sweaty heap on the bed.

"I love you…" Jack declared, kissing her tenderly on her lips.

Cupcake felt like her heart stopped. They weren't supposed to tell each other "I love you", or give each other sincere kisses. She glanced through him with guilt-ridden eyes. "Jack… What we have together… I don't think it's love…"

Jack frowned. "That's the least romantic thing anyone has ever said to me…"

"Really?" Cupcake said sarcastically. "Even less romantic than the pearl necklace you wanted to give me?"

"Are you bringing that up again?" Jack complained.

"It was a _massive_ turn off," she criticized.

"Look, Cupcake," Jack murmured, burying his face in her hair. "I… don't think I can handle sneaking behind everyone's back anymore…"

She tried to argue, "Jack, I already told you–"

"–I don't want to be fuck buddies anymore," he answered breathlessly.

"Oh…" Cupcake was stunned. She didn't know what to say to that. "Um… Well, what now?"

Jack pulled something from behind his back, an object he retrieved from the back pocket of his jeans when she wasn't looking. He presented it to her in between his thumb and forefinger. Cupcake could only stare at it in utter surprise. "A ring? I appreciate the offer… but don't you think this is a bit… excessive?"

Jack didn't answer, instead sliding off the bed until he was kneeling on the floor beside her.

"What are you doing? Why are you on one knee? Get up! Get up!" Cupcake panicked, not noticing how loud her voice was getting. They were both lucky that she didn't draw her parents' attention.

Jack stared into Cupcake's honey brown eyes. "Will you be my Valentine?"

* * *

End of _From Me to You_

* * *

Author's Note: With the way prompts work, I'm sure you're supposed to pick just one and write a drabble from there. Well, somehow I managed to take 58 out of the 92 prompts from Tumblr user _frommemetoyou_'s Valentine's Day Reaction Meme posts, mix up the order and create a Cakefrost story around it. I know I'm doing it wrong, but it happened. Roughly over 560 words worth of dialogue isn't original. The beginnings of this story dates back to Valentine's Day 2014, now finally posted a year later.

* * *

14 February 2015


End file.
